Animorphs 57 The Resurrection
by Baseball663
Summary: Tobias is dead. It's pretty hard on everyone. Especially Rachel. They've got a new mission to do and it isn't going to wait.
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs #57 The Resurrection

Chapter 1: Tobias (deceased)

My name is Tobias. Unlike the others, I can tell you where I live. I live in a meadow. You might think I'm a psychopathic nut. Well, I'm not. I have a mind of a boy, and a body of a hawk. I feed on rats and mice. I also occasionally feed on snakes. Right now, I'm very hungry. I am one with the sky, and I soar with grace.

My friends and I, Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and me Tobias, have been fighting this alien race called the Yeerks. They can be anyone. Anything. When Elfangor's ship, the _StarSword_ crash landed on Earth, he told us of the ugly parasitic creatures. They have a weakness, though. Their Kandrona Rays. We almost destroyed the Kandrona, killing a lot of Yeerks. They have many allies. The Taxxons, the Gedds, the Hork-Bajir, and lastly the only Andalite, Visser Three. We call the slaves Controllers. Our assistant principal, Chapman, is a Controller. Jake's brother, Tom, is a Controller. Then, the dying Andalite gave us the morphing power. Soon, Visser Three murdered him by morphing into a hideous creature and then ate him alive.

I had learned he was my father. I also visited my mom, Loren. We've been battling the Yeerks for a long time. My friends have longer. I was killed by Visser Three the same way Elfangor died. I accepted my fate, but also saw Jake. I was happy. Being dead, I was happy. Rachel and my friends killed Visser Three. Then, a letter by Elfangor was given to them. I am dead. My father is dead. My mother is depressed. My whole family is in crisis. Good-bye world.

`Chapter 2: Rachel

My name is Rachel. I am saddened by the death of my love, Tobias. I am the most depressed. I had cried a lot at his funeral. I don't cry much. When I read Elfangor's letter, I almost had gone through the roof with Visser Three. I had killed and wanted to kill more. I swear I will kill every evil Yeerk. I was torn. I was ripped. I was sad.

I had gone on with the others on the journey to defeat the Yeerks. I had another friend that was manipulated by the Yeerks. Melissa thought her parents didn't love her. Then she knew why. Chapman had been killed by her because he said he'd rather die, than be a Controller. Her mom had killed the Yeerk inside of her. Melissa was glad.

We were on our way to the mountains. We heard the Yeerks are going to get an atomic bomb to destroy. One mistake, there. We were going to come. Us in our morphs. Probably, they would expect us. They would maybe have Hork-Bajir, or Gedds. Taxxons were released. **Okay everybody! Let's do this! **I chanted. It was sort of the thing I do. Only I didn't say it with excitement. I said like it was no big deal. Wrong-o. It was very important. And I was treating it like dirt. Too bad. **Why are you so down, Rachel? **Jake asked. Then he stopped himself. **It's because of Tobias, isn't it? **He guessed. **Yes. I just can't bear life without him anymore. **I answered. Then, we both demorphed. Then, I hugged him. He hugged me back. **Let's take'em down.** I cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Animorphs #57 The Resurrection

Chapter 1: Tobias (deceased)

My name is Tobias. Unlike the others, I can tell you where I live. I live in a meadow. You might think I'm a psychopathic nut. Well, I'm not. I have a mind of a boy, and a body of a hawk. I feed on rats and mice. I also occasionally feed on snakes. I am one with the sky, and I soar with grace.

My friends and I, Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and me Tobias, have been fighting this alien race called the Yeerks. They can be anyone. Anything. When Elfangor's ship, the _StarSword_ crash landed on Earth, he told us of the ugly parasitic creatures. They have a weakness, though. Their Kandrona Rays. We almost destroyed the Kandrona, killing a lot of Yeerks. They have many allies. The Taxxons, the Gedds, the Hork-Bajir, and lastly the only Andalite, Visser Three. We call the slaves Controllers. Our assistant principal, Chapman, is a Controller. Jake's brother, Tom, is a Controller. Then, the dying Andalite gave us the morphing power. Soon, Visser Three murdered him by morphing into a hideous creature and then ate him alive.

Soon, I had learned he was my father. I also visited my mom, Loren. We've been battling the Yeerks for a long time. My friends have longer. I was killed by Visser Three the same way Elfangor died. I accepted my fate, but also saw Jake. I was happy. Being dead, I was happy. Rachel and my friends killed Visser Three. Then, a letter by Elfangor was given to them. I am dead. However, my father is dead. My mother is depressed. My whole family is in crisis. Good-bye world. Good-bye, Rachel.

`Chapter 2: Rachel

My name is Rachel. I am saddened by the death of my love, Tobias. I am the most depressed. I had cried a lot at his funeral. I don't cry much. When I read Elfangor's letter, I almost had gone through the roof with Visser Three. I had killed and wanted to kill more. I swear I will kill every evil Yeerk. I was torn. I was ripped. I was sad.

I had gone on with the others on the journey to defeat the Yeerks. I had another friend that was manipulated by the Yeerks. Melissa thought her parents didn't love her. Then she knew why. Chapman had been killed by her because he said he'd rather die, than be a Controller. Her mom had killed the Yeerk inside of her. Melissa was glad.

We were on our way to the mountains. We heard the Yeerks are going to get an atomic bomb to destroy. One mistake, there. We were going to come. Us in our morphs. Probably, they would expect us. They would maybe have Hork-Bajir, or Gedds. Taxxons were released. **Okay everybody! Let's do this! **I chanted. It was sort of the thing I do. Only I didn't say it with excitement. I said like it was no big deal. Wrong-o. It was very important. And I was treating it like dirt. Too bad. **Why are you so down, Rachel? **Jake asked. Then he stopped himself. **It's because of Tobias, isn't it? **He guessed. **Yes. I just can't bear life without him anymore. **I answered. Then, we both demorphed. Then, I hugged him. He hugged me back. **Let's take'em down.** I cheered. This time it was exciting. I was ready.

Chapter 3: Jake

Tobias? Dead? It didn't seem possible with his morphs. I can't believe it. I am just completely shocked. I had to get over the fact, but it just kept coming back. I mean, I'm happy to be alive again, but I didn't want another Animorph to die. I had to go on with the mission. We had to stop the atomic bomb from reaching our city. Or other cities. Whatever.

Tobias probably would have told Loren about Elfangor, but the Ellimist had already done that. He would have brought her a nice house. He probably would have revived Elfangor if he could! Ok. We were heading toward the hills. "How long is this going to take?" Marco groaned. "Why don't you ask Cassie?" I joked. "We're walking around with nature," she smiled. I was tired, too. I had food, though. I had nine peanut butter sandwiches, eleven diet Pepsis, and ten ice cream sandwiches.

I plopped a peanut butter sandwich in my mouth and I had strength again. I took lead. The others just followed till we saw a huge Dracon cannon. "Look!" I commanded, pointing at the cannon. They had their mouths wide open. "Let's morph!" I said gleefully. I morphed into tiger. Rachel was morphing into grizzly bear. Marco was morphing into gorilla and Cassie was morphing into wolf. Morphing isn't predictable. Thing's start bulging out of nowhere. Internal organs go mad. If you were watching this, you would have fainted. My claws emerged from my fingertips. My skin began to turn orange and black. I saw that Marco had hairy feet. I would have laughed if I could. When we all finished morphing, our battle was prepared.

I shouted to the others. **Hide! Then, strike from the shadows! **I sounded like a ninja. I hid behind a tree. Rachel hid inside a bush. Marco hid in a cave. Cassie and Ax were both concealed behind a rock. I saw a Hork-Bajir and a Taxxon army of maybe 5 or 6. We could take them. There had to be a surprise, though. They know we're going to come. I decided to take my chances. I sunk my teeth into the nearest Taxxon. Lee and Mark in their battle morphs struck the Hork-Bajir to the heart. He fell in eternal pain. Rachel kicked the Taxxons, while Cassie and Ax were chomping and tail blading.

Soon, we had won the small victory. I had led the group to the Dracon cannon inside the mountain. Guarding the massive thing were fifteen Hork-Bajir, twenty Taxxons, and Visser Two himself.

Chapter 4: Marco

The Yeerks were everywhere. I had pounded on the Hork-Bajir with my super human fists. They had been killed by pummeling in a few seconds. **Yippee! **I giddily yelled. Then, out of nowhere a sudden pain came on my back! **Aargh!** I cried. I fell to the ground. But not before I slapped him in the face which sent him flying.

I saw Cassie and Ax taking care of the Taxxons. Rachel was slamming Visser Two to the ground, while he was blasting and blasting his Dracon beam which had been no good. Suddenly, Rachel body slammed him! Ouch! **That's going to leave a mark,** I joked. Jake was ripping through the Hork-Bajir. **Good times into flash backs,** he joked. Then he started helping Rachel with Visser Two. Soon, all of us were on him, especially Ax. **It is because of you Yeerks that my **_**shorm**_** is dead! Die, Yeerk! Just die! **Ax scowled. Then, he gave a final flick of his tail blade to the Visser's throat. He was dead.

Chapter 5: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill

I had killed Visser Two. I don't know what came over me. But didn't I just kill another Yeerk? Andalites are supposed to do that. They're supposed to stop Yeerks. I am happy. I avenged Tobias. Sort of. I killed a high ranking Yeerk. Close enough. I had wanted Tobias back. Andalites aren't supposed to love. Well, who in the world cares? I do. Tobias was my _shorm_. I hated Yeerks and I swear to kill them.


End file.
